Sauver le monde
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: Angela a fait un rêve qui l'a obligé à faire des choix. Elle se demande si elle n'a pas aggravé les choses.  Pseudo Paire Romance


**Sauver le monde**

**Résumé :** Angela a fait un rêve qui l'a obligé à faire des choix. Elle se demande si elle n'a pas aggravé les choses.

**Disclaimer **: La série Heroes ne m'appartient pas, sinon j'écrirai pas des fics mais des épisodes qui seraient diffusés à la télé pour votre plus grand plaisir de paire shippeur… Et bien sur, je ne touche pas un rouble pour cette fanfiction.

Fic relue et corrigée par _**Meloe**_.

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_

* * *

_

Le jour se levait à peine sur la plus belle avenue du monde. L'agitation reprenait ses droits et déjà les premiers clients s'installaient pour prendre leur café du matin.

Assise à une table, une femme d'un certain âge dégustait un petit déjeuner à la française. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps à son goût qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la capitale. Il fallait bien reconnaitre que sa vie avait été un peu trop mouvementée ces derniers temps pour qu'elle puisse se permettre un petit voyage en France. La dernière fois, elle était venue en compagnie de son mari, profitant des grands magasins pendant qu'il s'occupait de ses affaires. Malheureusement pour elle, son actuel séjour ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos . Elle attendait un homme et elle savait par avance que la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir serait tout sauf agréable. Elle croqua à pleine dents dans son croissant, sans doute la seule douceur d'une journée qui s'annonçait pleine d'amertume. Bien sûr, si elle l'avait souhaité, elle aurait pu éviter cette discussion mais elle y tenait. Elle estimait ne pas avoir le choix considérant que le bonheur de personnes qu'elle aimait était en jeu. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

Lorsqu'elle le vit entrer, tout son corps se tendit en prévision du combat qu'elle s'apprêtait à mener. Elle craignait de manquer de courage, de ne pas avoir la force d'aller jusqu'au bout. Elle savait qu'il ne serait pas facile à convaincre.

L'homme, l'air hautain, traversa le café. Il s'installa face à elle sans prendre la peine de retirer son manteau, lui signalant ostensiblement qu'il ne comptait pas s'attarder.

« Angela, la salua-t-il. J'espère que tu m'as fait venir pour quelque chose de vraiment important. »

Il avait pris soin d'insister sur le vraiment, sachant trop bien que sa compagne avait tendance à devenir de plus en plus sensible à mesure que les années passaient. Quand le serveur vint pour prendre sa commande, il demanda un thé, en feuille pas en sachet, bien sûr. Il jeta un regard plein de mépris au breuvage noir et amer que buvait la femme assise face à lui.

« Il faut qu'on parle Kaïto, sérieusement. »

Il poussa un soupir, agacé. Elle pensait sincèrement qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de se perdre en palabres inutiles ? Cependant, il sentait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y échapper.

« Je t'écoute. Qu'y a-t-il de si grave pour justifier « que tu m'aies fait venir de Tokyo ?

-L'enfant.

-Quel enfant ? »

Il n'était pas disposé à supporter cette comédie. Angela commençait à l'exaspérer. Si elle continuait son petit jeu, il était fort probable qu'il perde son légendaire calme.

« L'enfant dont nous avons décidé d'empêcher la naissance il y a 26 ans. »

Nakamura se leva brusquement, bousculant le serveur qui lui apportait son thé.

« Je ne resterais pas plus longtemps ! Nous avons déjà débattu de ce sujet et il n'est pas question d'y revenir ! »

Son ton était sans appel, la colère brillant dans son regard. Comment osait-elle ?

Il déposa un billet de vingt euro sur la table, la fixant froidement quelques instants avant de prendre de nouveau la parole.

« Je t'invite. Je te conseille de t'enlever ces idées de la tête. »

Il s'en alla, considérant que la conversation était close. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était loin d'être l'avis d'Angela qui s'élança à sa suite, le rattrapant sur le trottoir.

« Tu ne veux même pas envisager que nous ayons pris la mauvaise décision ? »

Elle le tira par le bras pour le forcer à la regarder. Il ne s'enfuirait pas aussi facilement. Voyant qu'elle était déterminée, il l'entraina un peu plus loin afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention sur eux.

« Angela, nous étions tous d'accord… »

Il sembla tout à coup très las, ses forces semblant l'abandonner à mesure que la conversation se prolongeait.

« Tu savais à quoi tu t'engageais quand tu as accepté de prendre Peter. On a fait ça pour le bien de l'humanité. Dois-je te rappeler ton rêve ? »

Non, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, comme s'il datait de la nuit dernière. Sans qu'elle le veuille, ses pensées remontèrent le temps.

_Vingt-six ans plus tôt, la nuit où tout commença…_

Il avait fait chaud toute la journée et la venue de l'obscurité n'avait rien changé. En ce mois de juillet, un temps chaud et lourd s'était installé sur New York et à en croire la météo il faudrait attendre avant que la pluie ne vienne mettre un terme à cette canicule.

Angela Petrelli venait de mettre son petit garçon au lit et elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher à son tour. Les hautes températures n'incitaient pas aux longues veillées. Un bon livre et du repos, voilà tout ce dont elle estimait avoir besoin. Après avoir vérifié que Nathan dormait bien, elle regagna sa chambre sans faire de bruit et s'allongea sans se donner la peine de tirer les draps. Elle était contente que son mari soit en déplacement, lui évitant ainsi d'avoir à supporter la présence d'un corps à ces cotés.

Doucement, la jeune femme glissa vers le sommeil… Et elle rêva.

_Au début, elle ne vit que des scènes de bonheur : un couple enlacé, un mariage, la naissance d'un enfant. En même temps que les images défilaient, des informations parvenaient à son esprit. Elle connaissait la femme, ou du moins elle la connaitrait, il s'agissait de sa petite-fille, Claire. L'homme s'appelait Peter McCoy. L'enfant était une fille._

Angela se tourna sur le côté sans se réveiller, un sourire aux lèvres.

_C'était une très belle petite fille, elle avait hérité de la chevelure dorée de sa mère ainsi que de ses yeux rieurs. Un vrai petit ange._

_Puis soudain, tout bascula : les visions se firent plus sombres et la petite fille, auparavant si sage devint un monstre de cruauté. Elle possédait la capacité de plier les gens à sa volonté et n'hésitait pas à s'en servir. Elle voulait mettre le monde à ses pieds et ceux qui tentaient de lui résister étaient exécutés par ceux qu'elle tenait en son pouvoir. Ses parents furent ses premières victimes, bien qu'elle eut du mal à trouver un moyen de se débarrasser d'eux, à cause de leur capacité de régénération mais elle y parvint. Et petit à petit, le monde sombra._

_Les gens normaux encore libres tenaient pour responsables tous ceux qui avaient un don, de quelque nature que ce soit, et voulaient les exterminer. Les mutants furent bien obligés de se défendre. Les mises à morts et les combats fratricides se multipliaient pendant que celle qui avait déclenché tout cela riait, bien à l'abri dans sa tour d'Ivoire, entourée de gardes prêts à mourir pour elle. Elle était de plus en plus puissante, comme si la ruine du monde lui faisait gagner des forces. Il devint rapidement difficile de trouver un endroit qui ne fut pas un champ de bataille. Trop peu étaient ceux qui cherchaient à ramener la paix et les rares qui s'y attelaient étaient considérés comme des traites, massacrés par leurs propres amis._

_Le monde glissait dans les ténèbres à cause de la lubie d'une seule femme. Rien ni personne ne semblait en mesure de l'arrêter…_

Angela se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit sur son lit, retenant de justesse le cri qui voulait s'échapper de sa gorge. Elle était en sueur mais la température n'y était pour rien. Son corps était traversé de frissons, elle était glacée d'horreur. Très tôt, elle avait sudifférencier les rêves ordinaires des prémonitions). Ainsi, elle était sûre que celui qu'elle venait de faire lui avait montré le futur. Ou plutôt, _un_ futur. Une éventualité. Une possibilité qu'il était encore envisageable de changer.

Tremblante, elle se leva et se rendit dans le salon pour appeler son mari, faisant fi du décalage horaire. Elle se moquait de le réveiller, il y avait bien plus grave. Avant même que les rayons du soleil ne viennent caresser les immeubles de New York, ils avaient un plan.

Ce ne fut pas difficile de trouver les McCoy et encore plus facile de les convaincre d'abandonner leur enfant à naître moyennant quelques dizaines de milliers de dollars. Leur attitude choqua Angela pourtant, elle accepta de s'occuper de l'enfant . Un second fils, un frère pour son petit Nathan. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que tout se passerait pour le mieux. Pour narguer le destin, elle l'appela Peter, le prénom qu'il portait dans sa vision. Elle serait plus forte que le futur.

HHHH

« _Il y a bien les souvenirs, mais quelqu'un les a électrifiés et connectés à nos cils, dés qu'on y pense on a les yeux qui brulent. » Mathias Malzieu. _»

Assise sur l' un des nombreux bancs public de la capitale, Angela Petrelli se laissa aller aux larmes. Elle aurait du avoir honte de pleurer comme ça, aux yeux de tous. Mais remuer ses souvenirs l'avait bouleversé plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle ne s'était rendu compte que très récemment à quel point cet épisode de son passé lui pesait.

Kaïto était mal à l'aise. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour Angela craquer. Cette femme, si froide, si fière, ne pouvait pas être la même que celle qui sanglotait à ses cotés. Il ne savait que faire. Les passants le regardaient bizarrement, le considérant sans doute comme responsable du chagrin de sa compagne.

« Angela, je t'en prie… »

Il lui tendit sa main pour l'inciter à se relever et à se reprendre. Elle le repoussa, en colère contre lui et encore plus contre elle-même.

« Tu ne comprends rien, lui reprocha-t-elle. »

Elle se redressa, sortit un mouchoir de son sac et essuya les traces laissées par son mascara. Elle s'arrangea du mieux qu'elle put, cherchant à retrouver un peu d'allure et de dignité.

« Ils s'aiment… Ils se sont aimés au premier regard. On ne peut pas lutter contre ça. »

Immédiatement, Nakamura se crispa. Il la saisit par les épaules et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de lutter! Tant que Peter et Claire penseront être de la même famille, nous n'aurons aucun souci à nous faire. Tu as donné des valeurs à _ton fils_, il ne fera donc rien avec sa prétendue nièce. Sauf bien sûr, s'il ne prend à quelqu'un la fantaisie de lui apprendre la vérité.»

Angela baissa les yeux comme si elle craignait qu'il puisse lire en elle. Oui, elle y avait songé. Dire la vérité à Peter ou à Claire, se libérer de ce poids qu'elle portait depuis trop longtemps.

« Il suffirait de les prévenir du risque de…

-Non ! Je te le répète, oublie ça ! On ignore quand ta vision va se réaliser. Avec le pouvoir de Claire, cela peut aussi bien être l'année prochaine que dans cent ans. Nous nous devons de les surveiller tant que nous sommes en vie et de faire en sorte que rien ne se passe une fois que nous ne serons plus là. »

Si elle pouvait reconnaitre la sagesse de ses paroles, elle n'était pas pour autant prête à les accepter. Kaïto ne savait pas, il n'avait jamais vu Peter et Claire ensemble.

« Très bien, se résigna-t-elle. »

Rassuré, il l'abandonna sur les Champs Elysées sans même un au revoir. Il voulait retourner au Japon le plus vite possible pour s'occuper de problèmes plus cruciaux que ceux d'une mamie gâteuse. Lui qui avait toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour Angela ne supportait pas de l'avoir vu faiblir. Elle se devait d'être forte, elle plus qu'aucun d'entre eux parce qu'elle avait vu ce que le futur pourrait devenir. Peut-être était-elle trop impliquée. Peut-être s'était-elle trop attachée à cet enfant qui n'était pas le sien. Ils avaient pourtant tous pensé que faire croire à Peter et Claire qu'ils étaient de la même famille était le meilleur moyen pour qu'ils ne soient jamais tentés. Ils avaient juste fait l'erreur de négliger le coté émotionnel. Tant pis, il était désormais trop tard pour faire demi-tour. La solution devait tenir coute que coute, il n'y en avait aucune de rechange. Il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de deux jeunes gens amoureux mais de l'avenir de l'humanité.

Angela Petrelli le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire. Elle aurait tant voulu le convaincre. Il s'était montré inflexible et même si elle avait du mal à l'admettre, c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Elle n'avait pas le droit de prendre un risque aussi grand sous prétexte que _son fils_ et sa petite fille étaient malheureux. D'un autre coté, le monde allait-il vraiment mieux ? Gabriel Gray était-il moins dangereux que la femme de sa vision ? Dieu seul sait jusqu'où il pourrait aller. Claire et Peter était plus forts ensemble, elle le savait et peut-être auraient-ils déjà éradiqué la menace Sylar si personne ne s'était évertué à les éloigner envers et contre tout.

Leur solution servait-elle vraiment le futur ou le rendait-elle encore plus incertain ? Elle n'avait pas la réponse à cette question et n'ayant aucun moyen de la connaitre sans tout révéler, elle devrait donc laisser les choses suivre leur cours, avisant au fur et à mesure en fonction des événements qui se présenteraient.

« Pardonnez-moi, murmura-t-elle faiblement. »

Si un jour ils apprenaient la vérité, elle priait pour qu'ils comprennent qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle sentait que ce jour viendrait. Il est des amours trop forts pour être empêchés par une simple volonté extérieure, aussi forte soit-elle.

Et ce jour là, quelqu'un d'autre devrait se charger de sauver le monde…

Fin.


End file.
